What makes the perfect couple?
by Regency romancex
Summary: What happens if Mamoru's friends decide they know what's the perfect partner for him and try to do some thing about it? Mix of manga and anime world.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon.

* * *

Mamoru's head whipped up and he stared at his friends in disbelief.

"What did you just say?"

"I said how long are you going to continue this fling with that ditzy blonde?"

"Fling!" there was no other way to describe it Mamoru was royally pissed off. "Why do you write off our relationship as a fling?"

"Seriously Mamoru-san that girl is all wrong for you, sure she's pretty, but she's also clumsy, stupid and immature."

"He's right Mamoru-san, someone like that Hino Rei would be more suited to you, she's much more mature and beautiful" Chiba Mamoru wasn't known for loosing his temper but here were his supposed friends telling him Usako wasn't good enough for him.

Fine, he could admit she was all those things at 14, but she had also been kind, conscientious and loving. And now her soul had only grown in beauty and so had her maturity and now with chaos out of the way her grades were steadily improving as she had learnt the value of hard work.

Also "pretty", what were they talking about, his Usako was gorgeous. He could admit that Rei was good-looking but to him no-one could hold a candle to his Usako.

His anger was great but this was a park and he simply did not have the time to explain or argue with them. So instead he settled with-

"You know nothing" and with that he left them. His friends stood watching him leave, he had argued but they could see what they had said clearly was not sitting happily with him. But they were right, weren't they? Chiba Mamoru was an inspiration to many and a great man like him deserved better than that girl. Maybe it was true that they had only seen her a couple of times but they knew enough, so with their friend's interests in mind they followed him.

In the end all three of the males travelled no further than the other side of the park.

Mamoru quickly sat down on a nearby bench and waited for a certain girl, while his friends watched him from a nearby hiding place, a bush. Soon enough a young blonde girl appeared and made her way to Mamoru, who had risen to greet her.

"Mamo-chan, you will never guess what happened today" Mamoru could not help but steal a kiss from those smiling lips. His lips moved to kiss the top of her head as he wrapped his arm around her waist, leading her along the path.

"Well, from the look on your face I'm guessing it's good"

"You know that history test I've been so worried about" he nodded. "I got a 90 on it" she stopped and looked at Mamoru, waiting for his reaction, the most important reason for her mark. Sure after the final battle she had more time and a uncharacteristic hard study session for a maths test had shown her what her full capabilities were. But it was her personal quest to be deserving of Mamoru, that was the true driving force.

"Usako, that's incredible. Congratulations" He was so proud. She had pulled out all the stops for that test, studying hard for hours, research, study timetables and now it had really paid off he just hoped this helped boost her confidence further. She was capable of so much but often lacked faith in her and so decided to not try, that way she couldn't be disappointed.

"I know my average at the moment is 75 and I'm happy with that so this is great. I know people look at us and question what you are doing with me, especially your friends" Both of the hidden boys, looked at each other. Had they really been that transparent? Sure they did in a sense look down at her, but it didn't mean they had wanted her to know they did. "and I understand why but I'm trying I really am to be worthy of you."

"Usako, you do not need to worry about that, in truth it is I who am not worthy of you, you are beautiful and pure inside and out, I am thankful everyday for you. We have gone through so many trials but here we are stronger than ever with a wonderful future ahead of us. I live for you."

All three witnesses of his confession were amazed. Two were left in their hiding place wondering if they have missed something or if he was just misguided. The other one became swept up by her prince and engaged in a loving, passionate kiss.

At last out of breath the lovers separated from their kiss only to move into an embrace. Suddenly Usagi stiffened and pulled back.

"Is someone watching us?" She whispered and was only heard by Mamoru. A shadow passed over Mamoru's face; he instantly knew who was spying on them. He was torn, should he confront them and settle his anger in a direct verbal assault but likely upset or unsettle Usako? Or should he just move them away where the other two wouldn't follow? He chose the later option and was soon leading her out of the park towards his apartment.

* * *

The next day:

The two friends had remained oblivious towards the fact they had been found out and so were not prepared for the anger on Mamoru's face when they greeted were they expecting the aggressive response they got.

"What the hell, were you doing yesterday? Is it not enough you criticize Usagi behind her back but now you follow us and intrude on our private time." After they had left the park he had been able to forget everything and just enjoy his time with his Usako. But once she had left with her calming presence his anger had been left to fester.

Normally Mamoru was a calm person but he had been angered by their comments that Usagi was not enough, when he firmly believed it was him who was not good enough. He had always carried the regret that he largely lacked the power to protect her and was normally being protected. Then when he at last had his golden crystal he had left for America, got killed and remained useless to her once again. How could he ever deserve her.

His friends were at lose to what to say.

"We're sorry, we were just curious." One of them, Matsu, was especially worried as Mamoru was already angry without knowing what he had also done yesterday. Thinking back now with what he had seen of their relationship it was a really stupid move. But he had forgotten it in the excitement of their spying and now it was too late to take it back.

Cold dread spread down his neck as he saw his stupidity was about found out quicker than he had hoped. As he saw the five girls in front of the arcade, especially Usagi and Rei. He saw Rei handing Usagi the piece of paper he had delivered yesterday.

Mamoru followed Matsu's fearful gaze to the girls. He saw Usagi reading the piece of paper and her face falling. She looked heartbroken as she finished it and tears began to fall down her cheeks, not a childish wailing but painful tears. She saw him and if it was possible she looked worse. Ami and Minako began to comfort her, while Makoto and Rei began to glare angrily at him. He turned to his supposed friend.

"What did you do?" his voice was barely above a whisper. This was bad, very bad.

"I…I thought I was doing you a favour." Even to his ears it sounded pathetic. He was roughly cut off.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" The skies were beginning to darken as Mamoru's earth responded to the dark fear and anger growing within his heart.

"I thought given the right time and opportunity you and Rei might see how right you were for each other." For years many would try and fail to rationalise what happened next. As Matsu went flying across the room without even the slightest physical contact. As the skies began to storm.

Mamoru saw Usagi take off and he chased after her. Tearing past the guardian senshi before they could get ready to stop him.

Luckily although Usagi's adventures as Sailor Moon had increased her speed and stamina, he still held the advantage, so he was soon catching up.

"Usako, please wait". He knew she could hear him shouting and yet ignored him. Had she not voiced her own doubts of self worth yesterday, and now this.

He could tell she was heading for home so he veered off and took a shortcut to gain a greater advantage.

He reached the end of the alleyway to find Usagi in front of him. She seemed to be checking behind her and obviously thought she had lost him. Only to turn and see him in front of her. She stopped in surprise, the only trouble being she had stopped on a road, with a car heading towards her way too fast.

"Usako!" What happened next was a blur to both as Usagi remained like a deer in headlights seeing death heading for her but unable to move her body. While Mamoru could only act quickly with a single purpose. So before they knew it Usagi hit the road not from the car but from a body pushing her out of the way. She could then only watch in horror as Mamoru took the hit from the car.

Pain, then a scream filled his consciousness.

"Mamo-chan, please don't die" her sweet voice was so close now but he had to concentrate on calling on his golden crystal. Soon he realised he was becoming enveloped in a golden and silver light as he realised his golden crystal and Usagi's silver crystal were working together to heal him.

It was a miracle he hadn't died on impact, but now with both crystals his body was quickly fixing the main damage.

Voices were starting to filter in as familiar and strange faces began to crowd him.

"It's okay" he croaked, he might not be in serious danger but he was still in a lot of pain. "It just grazed me, not a direct hit." Although he was grateful of the concern he just wanted to explain to Usagi the truth. He turned his head to her his hand cupping her face.

"Usako, please believe me that letter wasn't from me." She nodded still crying. "You do believe me don't you?" He tried to raise himself up ignoring the pain. People began to help him, taking his weight and leading him to the pavement. He was in no state to refuse, he did need to get out of the road. But as soon as he was put on a bench he tried to get rid of them with promises of medical assistance later. It was to no avail as an ambulance was called. He saw the senshi and his two "friends" hanging back as the misunderstanding was explained.

Suddenly his Usako's body became drapped across his in an hug.

"I should have known, it wasn't your writing. It didn't even sound like you." Tears were quickly dampening his shirt, he didn't care, she believed him. "I didn't stop to think, I guess it just made sense to me. I'm so sorry."

"No I'm the one who should be sorry" Matsu's voice cut in. His face was truly repentant. "I was the one who sent it, I was stupid. I didn't see you for what you were. I'm truly sorry on both counts"

"I know how it must seem, Mamoru is intelligent, kind and sophisticated. I'm hardly the girlfriend one would picture for him." Her voice was quiet, though heard. It cut both Mamoru and Matsu how much she believed her own words.

"No, you are obviously a kind, loving girl. I was wrong I had my image of the perfect girl for my idol, but I see now you are what he wants and needs, a pure heart to match his. I tried to take him from you, and yet you just forgive me. Also you are quite beautiful." Usagi blushed at the last comment while Mamoru's eyebrows warned him not to push it. But he had shown he had accepted his mistake, and although it might not immediately wipe away the fact of what he had done or what it could have led to, things could maybe get back on track later.

Later Mamoru would be whisked to hospital and later deemed incredibly lucky to have missed being hit with the car. It was lucky, he thought, that the only the two of them had seen the full impact and the driver who had driven off was unlikely to step forward. Over the next few weeks the two friends would work hard to prove they had dropped all prejudices to Usagi and truthfully came to see her as a good friend. The relationships repaired but they never forgot the beautiful love between Mamoru and Usagi, and it goes without saying they never doubted them again.


End file.
